Substitute Santa
by D1g1m0ncrazy
Summary: 'Twas two days before Christmas, and a meeting was had- A list was checked twice, for the good and the bad- One overworked, could rather use a hand- All was not well with Mr. Finland. A Hetalia Christmas Fic. No pairings, unless you count momentary and mildly implied infatuation... in that case there's some Iceland/ Lichtenstein Ch 3. Otherwise, just friendship. Rated T for Safety
1. World Christmas Meeting

Delicate snowflakes danced through pale winter skies, slowly joining their predecessors in the white blanket encompassing the ground. The sidewalks of New York City were thriving with rosy- cheeked citizens dashing in and out of the weather. The sound of bells flooded one's ears the moment they neared a Department Store. Surely any other time of year these bells would be annoying, perhaps they still were. However, there was something magical about winter and the upcoming holiday. Something that compelled one to drop a few coins into the donation bucket.

It was December 23rd, just two mere days before Christmas. To be sure all the countries of the Earth were prepared; America had called a World Meeting. The bespectacled country fidgeted in his seat as he waited for the last of the countries to arrive. It was so hard to sit still! There was just so much to talk about!

The Meeting Hall itself was coordinated for the season, bearing almost as many decorations as the average Christmas tree.

At long last the meeting hall was filled, and America leaped to his feet, "Alright dudes, listen up! I called this meeting because the most extreme and awesome holiday in the universe is in two days! In fact this year Christmas is going to be so awesome; it will almost be as cool as me. No seriously, dudes, I went all out this Christmas!"

"Careful, America. If your ego gets any larger it might explode." Britain muttered dryly.

"Do not mind him, l'Amerique; Britain just has no artistic flair when it comes to decorating." France teased.

"That's not true, you wanker!" Britain snapped "I'll have you know my decorations are the classiest to be found anywhere!"

"Oh Hon Hon! More like the trashiest!" France retorted.

"And what would a frog know about decorating anyhow?!" Britain demanded.

"Hey dudes! Calm down! I still didn't get to tell you about the giant robotic Santa Japan helped me with!" America complained.

Switzerland made a face "I bet that wasn't cheap."

Japan shrugged indifferently "America-san says he will pay me back one of these days. Though I can't help but wonder when that day will come."

"America should take lesson from me. Make bootlegs of official items. Sell cheap, make money quickly." Hong Kong said.

"Aiya!" China groaned "How many times I tell you? When something is copyrighted, you no have right to copy!"

"Big brother…see the mistletoe? Isn't it nice, big brother?" Belarus was saying as she dangled the bit of green above Russia's head. Her expression darkened, "Now...kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me..."

"Nyet! I won't!" Russia wailed.

Meanwhile, Spain was poking Romano in the arm, grinning all the while "Come now, mi tomate! Tonight why don't we bake some Christmas cookies together, Sí?"

"Ve~ that sounds like fun, doesn't it Romano?" Italy chimed in.

Romano growled "Mannaggia! Spain, I'm going to kill you if you poke me one more time!"

As the countries chattered, all the noises blended together into an indistinguishable mess.

Canada sighed "_Why is it always like this with these hosers?_" he thought to himself. He cleared his throat "Excuse me, but could everyone quiet down? Let's take turns talking so we can all be heard!"

Sadly, the Canadian went largely unheard apart from Mr. Kumajiro who was quick to reply "Who are you?"

With a defeated groan, Canada buried his face in his hands.

The garbled conversations continued until the point when one particular German had simply had enough. Slamming his hands on the table, Germany stood to his feet. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he shouted, silencing the room. Not skipping a beat, he continued "There will be time for socializing later, but I was under the impression we came here to discuss business. Our main concern should be making sure everyone is prepared for the holidays, nothing more. Now! Finland is the busiest country this time of year, so why don't we hear from him first."

Slowly, all eyes turned to the Finnish nation. Finland was hunched over a mountain of paperwork holding his head in his hands.

"I'm on the Nice List this year, aren't I?" Denmark piped up, peaking over his fellow Nordic's shoulder. "Well, aren't I?" he persisted.

Finland turned to look at the Dane, but before he could stammer an answer, his eyes widened.

Norway had gotten behind Denmark and put him in a headlock "Calm down. Finland has enough on his plate this time of year and he doesn't need to deal with you." He said coolly.

Slowly, Finland found his tongue "Th-Thanks Mr. Norway." He said a bit uncertainly.

Norway offered a slight smile and nod before locking eyes with Denmark "Now you aren't going to bother Finland any more, right?" he narrowed his eyes.

"R-Right." Denmark agreed hastily.

Satisfied, Norway released him from the headlock "Go ahead, Finland."

Finland inhaled deeply and let loose a sigh "Alright, let's see…"

"D' y' n'd any h'lp prep'rin f'r t'm'rr'w n'ght?" Sweden asked the other country.

"What? No, don't be silly Mr. Sweden! I have everything covered. Every good little boy and girl will wake up to presents 'Santa' left for them come Christmas morning!" Finland chuckled lightly, mouth drawn into a nervous smile.

"That is good to hear, Finland." Germany said "Now, who would like to speak next?"

As the meeting continued around them, Sweden eyed Finland, "_He l'ks t'red._" He thought to himself.

"AHHhh-chooo!" Finland sneezed, causing the Swedish man to jump with a start.

He narrowed his eyes at Finland, studying him.

Finland sniffled, idly rubbing at his nose. He chanced a glance at Sweden and squeaked, promptly turning back to his paperwork "_C-calm down Finny_" he coached himself, "_Mr. Sweden isn't mad at you… he was just glaring about something else… I hope…_"

The Finnish country let loose a sigh "_Ohhhh…I'm so tired and my head aches, but there's still so much to do._"

He sniffled to keep his nose from running, how he'd love a tissue right about now. He thought perhaps it was the cold weather that was giving his nasal passages the desire to leak. Then it occurred to him, he was used to the cold. Winter weather in America was mild compared to how cold it could get back home. He stared at the papers before him for a few moments on end, as if his glare would vaporize them.

"_I've checked the list once… but I have to finish checking it twice._" He reminded himself, "_Not to mention I have to clean and press my Santa suit when I get home._" He sighed "_And I can't forget to…_" an insane itching in his nose sent his mind a blank.

"AHHhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh-chooooooooo!" Finland sneezed loudly. He grimaced as he felt mucus sliding down his throat.

"That sounded like it hurt…" Iceland commented.

"H're t'ke th's." Sweden said calmly, holding out a handkerchief to the Finn.

"K-Kiitos." Finland said gratefully, blowing his nose.

"Are you getting sick, Finland?" Denmark piped up, feeling incredibly bright for having come to that conclusion.

Norway shot him a glare that told him to tread lightly.

"No, I just had a tickle in my nose. It's all better now though." Finland said, offering a smile.

Denmark opened his mouth to say something more, but let it drop when he met Norway's gaze.

The Norwegian man sighed in mental relief. _Denmark should have known better than to suggest something like that_. Finland loved Christmas more than anything. Should he fall ill for the holidays… Norway was fairly certain the Finn would be crushed.

Finland returned once more to his paperwork. Why was he having such a hard time focusing? It had to be this stupid headache. His throat felt cold, slimy, and disgusting, making him shudder inwardly. He swallowed thickly in an effort to be rid of the feeling. He grimaced, not a good idea. Now his throat felt raw and a dull ache was settling at the base of his ears.

He sighed "_Maybe when I go home I can make some tea… Yes… Nice, hot tea followed by a long hot bath…Mmmmm_" Finland smiled blissfully at the thought, "_And then maybe…just maybe… a nice, quiet nap._"

He leaned back in his chair, eyes closed as he reveled in the fantasy. "Absolutely perfect." He sighed aloud.

He was snapped harshly back to reality by the obnoxious vocals of one unmistakable American, "…And so that about raps it up, dudes! Don't forget to meet back here around 8 o' clock Christmas night for the par-tay! That's 'party' for the losers out there!"

"America!" Britain snapped.

"Chillax, dude!" America winked "Have a rocking Christmas, everybody!"

"Veee~ And Germany and I will come back to decorate the big Christmas tree tomorrow night!" Italy added "So anyone who wants to help, just stop by! I'll make lots of pasta!"

Germany shook his head, but couldn't help but smirk at the Italian "Now then, it is still snowing. So everyone travel safely, and have a good holiday, ja?"

As the nations began to disperse, Finland carefully gathered up his paperwork. He almost wanted to cry "_Get real, Finny. You have too much to do to be having selfish fantasies._" He mentally scolded himself "_That warm bath will have to wait until Christmas morning, after your travel… You'll REALLY need it then._"

With a sigh, the Finn headed out the door.

"Finland seems really down." Denmark said when the Finnish country was out of earshot.

"He'll need to get plenty of rest if he hopes to make it through his entire route Christmas Eve." Norway said calmly.

Sweden nodded " 'll t'lk t' h'm."

"Hopefully you can convince him." Denmark said; a hint of doubt in his voice.

"If anyone can do it, Sweden can. They're best friends after all." Norway said calmly.

"Like you and me, right?" Denmark piped up.

"Well everyone, let's get home." Norway said, ignoring the Dane.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Denmark snapped.

"You act like such a child." Iceland said coldly as he walked by, puffin in hand.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Denmark snapped.

Norway smirked to himself, following his younger brother out.

"Oh, I see! Everyone ignore the Dane, right?" Denmark crossed his arms.

"Th'y 're l'ving w'thout you." Sweden stated plainly.

"Shoot." Denmark blanched and chased after the other Nordics "Wait up!" he called.

With a shake of his head, Sweden followed.

**And so here is Chapter One of my little Hetalia Christmas Special! It may turn out to be a bit cheesy, but once the idea came to mind I simply had to write it. Yes, Finland= Santa Claus. Hidekaz Himaruya decided that the first time he ever drew the Finn in a Santa suit. *laughs* I hope no one is annoyed at the prospect of another sick fic, but the plot just wouldn't flow smoothly without said dimension in play. Not entirely sure how many chapters this will be, probably not very many. I actually started writing this November 30****th**** in an attempt to get it written in time *laugh* I hope you enjoy the story so far! Reviews are more than welcome and I'll see you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Of Common Colds and Cute Canines

His body sagged tiredly against the soft cushions of the sofa. To Finland, the travel home had taken far too long. During the return flight, it had been simply impossible to get any work done. In fact, it had been impossible to get _anything_ done. Even when he'd come to the decision to get a few hours sleep, he'd been robbed of the opportunity by a wailing infant. His eyes, swollen and watery, stung when met by the iridescence of a nearby lamp. He groaned softly and shut his eyes in an effort to ease the sting.

"Y' sh'ld g't t' bed." a voice said calmly. It sounded close by.

Finland squinted his eyes open at Sweden, "Not just yet... I have a few things I need to finish." he murmured.

"Yer exh'st'd." Sweden stated, eying the other nation.

"I'm… a little tired." Finland understated, "But I have to get everything done in time for tomorrow night." The Finnish man yawned widely as he reached for his paperwork.

The other nation frowned and picked up the papers, holding them just out of Finland's reach.

Finland blinked slowly, bloodshot eyes staring questioningly at his friend "Mr. Sweden? What are you doing?"

"Y'll h've t'me t' w'rk 'n yer pap'rs 'n th' m'rn'n." Sweden stated; his tone serious.

"B-But- Ahhh-choo!" Finland sneezed.

"No b'ts." Sweden said firmly and then sighed "B's'des, 'f y' do it wh'le yer t'red, y'll m'ke m'st'kes."

"A-Alright." Finland relented, "I guess you have a point."

His words were flat and lacking their typical character. He was too tired to put up much argument. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. Finland felt infinitely tired. His feet dragged as he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door…

"Ruff! Ruff!" he was greeted by the cheery barking of his pet puppy, Hanatamago. The white canine pawed at her master's leg, clearly excited to see him.

Finland smiled wearily and stooped to pick up the tiny creature "Hey there, girl. Did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked as he stroked her soft fluff.

"Ruff!" she replied happily, licking his nose with her warm tongue.

With a sigh, Finland sat on his bed, burying his face in Hanatamago's fur "You're so soft." He murmured before setting her down in his lap.

The puppy stared at him with soft eyes, watching him patiently.

Finland yawned widely, "Maybe a few hours sleep is all I need." He told the dog.

Hanatamago tilted her head at her master questioningly.

Before he could say any more, an insane itching filled his nose.

Meanwhile, Sweden was passing by Finland's room on the way to his own. It was late, after all. He paused in mid stride as a series of nasal explosions from within the room caught him off guard.

"_P'r F'nl'nd._" The Swedish man thought sadly. It didn't take a doctor to tell him Finland seemed to have caught a cold. It made sense. Finland was always so busy this time of year, and he'd probably overworked himself. To be honest, Sweden was surprised Finland wasn't thoroughly exhausted every time winter rolled around. After all, his job was no easy task- in one night he visited every country in the world, bearing gifts for the good and coal for the naughty. What's more, it was hefty responsibility determining just who was naughty and who was nice. So many children's hopes and dreams of Christmas morning rode solely on the Finn's shoulders. Finland had very much the right to be so visibly stressed, and yet most years he never showed any sign of it.

"_F'nl'nd m'ght s'm sm'll 'nd weak, b't r'lly he m'ght be th' str'ng'st 'f us all_." Sweden thought and frowned, "_B't ev'n he h's a p'nt wh're he's b't off m're th'n he c'n ch'w_."

He decided that if at all possible he'd help Finland with his work in the morning, to help lighten his load. It was with this thought in mind that Sweden went to bed.

As early morning dawned, Sweden arose. There was certainly no way he was going to let his best friend cook breakfast on top of everything else he had to do. He knew the layout of the kitchen well. After all, he had been sharing a house with his best friend for years now.

Whining.

That was the first sound that registered in Finland's mind as he awoke from a fitful sleep. He had spent a large portion of the night coughing and sneezing. In fact, he was surprised he'd managed to get any sleep at all. Over the course of the night, his throat had grown raw and his nose miserably stuffed. Not to mention the pressure that was radiating through his head… The Finnish man groaned and grabbed his head in his hands. What was making such an un-agreeable noise? Slowly, his tired mind registered and he promptly sat up in bed.

"Hanatamago." He murmured.

Sure enough, the white puppy was sitting in front of his bedroom door. She turned around to face her master, giving another whine as she pawed at the door.

Finland groaned. Looks like he'd have to get up and take Hanatamago out. He pushed back his blankets, shuddering as a shiver crept up his spine.

"Just a minute, girl." his voice came thick and nasally, "Let me put on a sweater."

"Ruff!" the puppy barked, as if encouraging Finland to hurry it up already.

"Ahhhhh-choooo!" Finland sneezed as he pulled a wool sweater over his pajamas. The nasal propulsion sent his balance askew, resulting in him knocking over the nearby nightstand.

"F'nl'nd, 're y' alr'ght 'n th're?" came a voice from outside his room.

Finland groaned in response "I'm okay…just ran into the nightstand."

Hanatamago whined again, pawing at the door as if to remind Finland she needed to go out.

At this, Sweden opened the door and surveyed the situation, " 'll t'ke yer d'g out, th'n w'll t'lk." He said calmly, guiding the canine outside.

"_Talk…Great…_" Finland thought to himself and sighed. Why didn't he like the sound of that? He righted the nightstand, and with his head pounding, moved into the kitchen. Maybe some tea would help him feel better. He'd been so tired last night that he'd completely forgotten about it. As he set about making some, he realized how hot his cheeks felt, he could only conclude he must have the beginnings of a fever. Just _perfect_. Why couldn't he have gotten sick the day _after_ Christmas?

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the floor behind him creaked, telling Finland that Sweden was back.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Finland asked wearily.

"Y' l'k awf'l." Sweden said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Finland said, before he could catch himself.

Sweden blinked in surprise, "Yer r'lly out 'f it, 'rn't ya?"

"I…I didn't sleep very well last night." Finland admitted, holding back a cough.

"Why d'n't y' go b'ck t' b'd?" Sweden suggested.

"You know I can't do that, Mr. Sweden…" Finland coughed, "I have a lot to get done before tonight."

A series of coughs exploded from the Finnish nation and he drew in a raspy breath.

"Th'n l't me h'lp ya." Sweden said firmly.

Finland rubbed his temples "I don't know, Mr. Sweden…"

"C'me 'n. We h've b'n b'st fr'nds f'r y'rs." The Swede said, "Surely y' c'n tr'st me t' g't th' j'b d'ne."

Finland could tell Sweden was not going to back down. To be honest, he didn't have the will to argue much further anyhow. The offer of being able to get some more sleep was terribly tempting. Maybe if he got enough sleep, he could be better by tonight. With this thought in mind, he agreed.

"Alright… if you really want to help. Be sure to finish checking over my l-list-ahhhh-chooo!" Finland sniffled, "A-and don't forget to press my Santa suit… the other Nordics should arrive later t-to h-h-help-ahhhh-choooo!" Finland sneezed again, "-Load the sleigh."

"S'nds s'mple en'gh." Sweden nodded, "J'st g't s'me r'st 'nd l've ev'ryth'ng t' me."

Finland smiled gratefully "Th-thanks Mr. Sweden… can you do me a favor and wake me up by seven if I'm not up yet?"

The Swede nodded "No pr'bl'm."

At this, Finland disappeared back into his bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, Sweden worked busily to be sure he got everything done that Finland had asked of him. Though the tasks he'd been entrusted with were unfamiliar to him, he completed them rather flawlessly and within a timely manner.

Soon, several hours had passed since Finland had returned to bed. As promised, at seven o' clock Sweden knocked at his door to wake him.

A muffled groan came from inside the room followed by silence.

Puzzled, Sweden let himself in and made his way over to the Finnish man's bedside.

"F'nl'nd." He shook the other man's shoulder gently, "T'me t' w'ke up."

Another groan and amber eyes blinked open, greeted by the vision of the bespectacled man before him. Finland licked at his lips, "W-what time is it?" he croaked.

"S'v'n." the Swede replied, placing a hand on the ill nation's forehead "Y' h've a fev'r."

"D-did you get my suit pressed?" Finland asked wearily, attempting to push back the covers.

"Y's, 'nd th' l'st h's b'n ch'cked tw'ce." Sweden said calmly.

"Good." Finland murmured. A series of hoarse coughs escaped his lips.

Sweden frowned "Y' c'n't go out l'ke th's."

"What?!" Finland gave a half-hearted cry as he sat up in bed, "I h-have to go! All those little g-girls and b-b- AHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOO!" he sneezed despite his best efforts.

"Yer s'ck." Sweden stated simply.

"I-It's just a little cold." Finland argued, "I can handle it!"

He attempted to get out of bed, but fell backwards as a wave of dizziness hit him. He clamped his eyes shut, "I can handle it." He repeated quietly, "I just need a minute."

Sweden shook his head sadly "Th're's no w'y y'll m'ke it ar'nd th' w'rld in yer c'nd'tion."

"B-but all those kiiiiids!" Finland whined pitifully, causing more coughs to follow.

" 'll th'nk 'f s'meth'n." Sweden promised as he left the room, heading for the phone.

Hot tears welled in the corners of his eyes "_It just isn't fair._" Finland thought miserably. His fevered mind tried to come up with some plan around all this, but he was far too tired. The blond sniffled, drawing in shaky, uneven breaths, "W-why does this have to h-h-happen?" he asked the darkness of his room. The Finn cried until he began to choke on his sobs and was consumed by a fit of coughing. With one last shaky breath, the last light went out in Finland's mind as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Sweden had called the other Nordics and was currently speaking on the phone with Norway.

"… So Finland's cold got worse?" Norway inquired.

"Th't's r'ght. He's r'nnin' a fev'r 'nd he's pr'tty out 'f it." Sweden confirmed.

"Then I take it he's obviously not going to be making his trip tonight." Norway said.

"Mm."

"Do you have a plan?" Norway asked.

"Th't's why I c'lled. D' y' th'nk ya c'n c'me ov'r n'w? I kn'w it's 'n hour early, b't…"

"Say no more. We'll be there." Norway said calmly.

"Where are we going?" Denmark asked in the background.

"Shut it, Dane." Norway replied as he hung up.

Sweden placed the phone back on the hook and sighed. This was certainly going to be one interesting evening.

**Cue end of chapter 2. At this point in time, I really hope I can get this story written in time. Sure, I have over 3 weeks at the time I'm writing this, but time stacks up fast. Sweden's accent probably has to be the hardest thing about this entire fic. It's a challenge deciding what vowels to omit *laughs*. Anyway, here's hoping to have this fic all finished by Christmas. Wish me luck~ Reviews make me happy and I'll catch you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Fifty-Six Reindeer

Dedicated to their fallen friend, the remainder of the Nordics made it to Finland's posthaste. They now sat together in a cozy living room, as they decided what they would do.

"So, does this mean we have to cancel Christmas?" Denmark asked.

"Th't's n't an option, F'nl'nd would b' cr'shed. N't t' m'ntion 'll th'se p'r k'ds." Sweden said.

"But none of us have ever delivered gifts around the world! There's no way any of us could get it done in one night." Iceland said; he had a point.

"Yeah! It's a pity there's not more than one Santa, eh Icy?" Denmark said, smirking in spite of it all.

Norway's eyes widened, "Or is there?" he murmured.

"What?" Denmark asked in confusion.

"For once you've been useful, Dane. You just gave me an idea." Norway said thoughtfully.

"Are you saying we all have to be Santa? Not cool! There's only one sleigh, did you think of that?" Iceland demanded.

Norway's lips drew into a smile, "If my idea works, that won't be a problem at all. We need to call as many major countries as we can get a hold of. I'll call Britain myself; I need to ask him to bring something…"

"Are you crazy? Do you know how many phone calls we'll have to make?" Iceland snapped.

"Now, now. I th'nk yer b'g br'ther may be on t' somethin'." Sweden said calmly, "M'ke as m'ny c'lls as y' n'd. I w'll go ch'ck on F'nl'nd."

Norway nodded and turned to Denmark and Iceland, "You heard the man, let's get to work."

Without further delay, the three countries set about calling anyone who they thought might be moderately helpful to their cause. If a country didn't answer the call, they were skipped over and another number was dialed. After all, they didn't have time to waste waiting on everyone. It was Christmas Eve, and if this plan was going to work, they needed people who could respond _now_.

When the phone calls were finished, the same three Nordics set about loading Finland's burlap bag full of Christmas presents. With the three of them working together, they finished just as other countries began to arrive.

Slowly, everyone congregated in the living room. As a couple more entered, they would chatter amongst themselves about what exactly they would be doing. They'd all been told they needed to come in order to save Christmas… whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Alr'ght, who h've we g't h're?" Sweden asked once it seemed that people had stopped trickling in.

"America's here! That's all that matters, right? Now let's get started!" America burst out.

"Hold on. We need to make sure China is here." Russia said, eerie smile playing on his lips.

"You don't need China, big brother," Belarus cooed, "I am here."

Russia shuddered in response.

"Aiya! I don't know which is scarier!" China burst out.

"This is getting us nowhere! I'll do a headcount!" Switzerland declared.

The chatter silenced as the Swiss man counted them off. He let loose a sigh, "Alright, there are eighteen of us. That's myself, Liechtenstein, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Japan, _France_, Britain, Spain, Romano, America, Canada, Russia, Belarus, China, Hong Kong, and _Sealand_."

"Wh't is Seal'nd doing h're?" Sweden asked. Sealand frequented his place, but had said he was going to visit family for the holidays.

"Well, that would be my doing. My little brother came over to visit and I couldn't very well leave him home alone." Britain said sheepishly.

"And Veneziano and that potato-freak are still decorating that stupid Christmas tree." Romano grumbled, though no one had asked.

"Hai. France-san, Spain-san, Romano-kun, and I were helping them before we received your phone call." Japan elaborated.

"Si, that is right! So we called a few others to help them decorate in our place!" Spain said cheerily.

"That is where Prussia, Austria, and Hungary are right now." France added.

"Somehow, something about Prussia on a decorating committee sounds like a dreadful mistake." Britain said dryly.

"Ukraine said she couldn't afford plane ticket to come here." Russia announced, edging away from Belarus.

"That explains a few things." Switzerland said, "Though I can't see a reason why _you're_ here?" he eyed Hong Kong.

"I was visiting with China and decided I would tag along. You have problem with this?" Hong Kong asked.

Before Switzerland could speak, Sweden interrupted, "No, we're gl'd f'r any h'lp we c'n g't."

"Now that everyone here is accounted for, I will explain the plan." Norway said calmly.

"Right, I believe over the phone you requested I bring my spell book." Britain said lightly.

France and America groaned in almost perfect unison. _Not Black Magic again!_

Norway paid them no mind as he continued, "Switzerland, Liechtenstein, you two will be in charge of splitting everyone except Sweden into pairs. You should end up with 1 person left over, don't worry about it at this point."

"Alright, we can do that." Switzerland nodded.

"Big brother, do you have a piece of paper? We could write down the names and figure out who to pair up." Liechtenstein said, blinking her turquoise eyes at him.

"Britain and I will be outside, using our magic." Norway said, "The bag of gifts has been filled, so until the spell is complete the rest of you are to be quiet. I don't want to hear that anyone woke Finland up."

Something about Norway's tone was convincing enough to make the others nod solemnly in agreement.

"Good." Norway said and turned to Britain, "Follow me."

He led the Englishman outside to a marvelous sleigh that was hitched up to eight fluffy reindeer.

"Here's the plan. There are seven continents. We need seven sleighs, you follow me?" Norway inquired.

"So if I'm to understand you correctly, we'll be performing a replication spell then?" Britain asked.

Norway nodded, "We'll need to make six copies of the sleigh, the reindeer team, and the burlap bag."

"Sounds like it might be quite the challenge." Britain said lightly.

Norway nodded, "That's why I asked for you to bring your spell book. Though I am skilled in magic, a feat of that size is something I just can't do by myself."

Britain grinned, "Then you inquired of the right country. Magic is practically my middle name, as it were."

"Then let's get started." Norway said with a nod.

As snowflakes danced down around them, the two countries poured over spell after spell. They had multiple spells that did absolutely nothing, but they remained undeterred. With unshakeable determination, the duo continued their spell attempts, until at long last they achieved brilliant success.

"Bloody hell! We've created an army of reindeer!" Britain cried out.

Norway couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, I'm glad this spell comes with a time limit. I don't know what Finland would do with forty-eight new reindeer."

Now covered in snow, the two nations made their way back into the warmth of Sweden's and Finland's home.

The other countries looked up with anticipation as they entered.

Sweden was once again in the living room, probably having just finished checking on Finland again.

"Well now, we've got 7 sleighs out in the front." Britain said lightly.

"You built 6 more sleighs? In that time?" Denmark asked doubtfully.

"Not quite." Norway replied, "We replicated Finland's sleigh six times, using magic."

"No way! One of Britain's spells actually _worked_?!" America rushed to the window to peer outside. Others quickly followed suit.

"Glad to see you think so highly of my magic, America." Britain said dryly.

"The spell can last a maximum of twelve hours. You'll need that time when you're split up into teams on different routes." Norway said calmly as the others stared in awe at the sheer number of reindeer littering the front yard.

"Hold it one minute." Switzerland said at last, "If you copied the gift bag too, wouldn't the presents simply be cloned."

"_If_ it were an ordinary bag." Britain said smugly.

"I'm not sure I like that smug tone." Switzerland muttered.

"Those burlap sacks are magical, and they aren't the only thing. Christmas Eve in itself is quite possibly the most magical night of the year. The impossible, can in fact, be rather plausible."

"I'm not sure I believe in magic, it's kind of lame." America put in.

"Suit yourself, America. However, you'll find that the presents in that bag will be different every time you reach inside." Britain said.

Everyone fell silent, perhaps a bit stunned.

"Now that we've settled that… mind if I borrow your world map, Sweden?" Norway asked calmly.

"Yah. It's 'n th' c'rner ov'r th're." Sweden gestured to a rolled up map that had been stashed neatly beside a china cabinet.

The Norwegian retrieved the map and rolled it out over the living room's coffee table, "Alright everyone, gather around. As Britain and I just explained you will each be paired in groups of two, there are seven sleighs now, as we've broken Finland's route down into more manageable chunks." He explained. "Switzerland, Liechtenstein, this is where the groups you've designated come into play."

"You want me to read them out loud?" Liechtenstein asked sweetly.

"If you'd be so kind."

"Alright, the first team is Mr. Britain and Mr. France." She said with a smile as she read from the paper.

Britain groaned inwardly, "Marvelous_. I'm going to be spending Christmas Eve with that wine-sipping, perverted frog._" He thought dryly, but sighed, he guessed it wasn't all that bad. "Righto. We'll take the European route."

"Due to the large size of Russia, the European route should be split between Western and Eastern Europe." Iceland advised.

"Agreed." Norway nodded.

"Then we'll take Western Europe, it happens to be where we live anyhow." Britain shrugged.

"Oui! That is a wonderful point, Mon Ami!" France said brightly.

Britain rolled his eyes.

Liechtenstein smiled, "Alright, our next team is Mr. America and Mr. Canada."

Canada smiled sheepishly "This might be fun, America. We'll get to spend some quality time together that doesn't involve me getting injured." He said softly.

"Whatever dude." America said and turned to Norway "We'll take America!" he piped up.

"North America, I'm guessing?" Norway inquired.

"No way, yo! We'll take _all_ of America! North, South, and Middle!" America insisted.

"I think you mean 'Central'." Canada said quietly.

"That's a pretty large route, you're sure you can handle it?" Norway asked.

"Dude, are you forgetting something? I'm America! And that means I'm the hero!" America shouted.

"Alright, alright, just calm down." Norway replied.

"Then for group 3, we have Mr. Russia and Ms. Belarus." Liechtenstein chirped.

All the color drained from Russia's face as Belarus drew close to him.

"Big brother and I will go to Eastern Europe… after all, that's where he lives." She said eerily.

Norway almost felt bad for their Russian comrade… almost. "Very well, who is next?"

"We put down Mr. China and Mr. Japan as the next team." Liechtenstein announced.

Japan wore an expressionless face whilst China clasped a hand on his shoulder, "That is just perfect! Naturally, my little brother and I will take care of Asia!"

"As expected." Norway said calmly.

"We paired up Mr. Romano with Mr. Spain…" Liechtenstein no sooner said the words than Romano let out a sound of distress.

"Mannaggia! Please don't tell me I am going to spend all night in a sleigh with _him_!" he gestured toward the cheery Spaniard.

"Calm down, Romano. There is no need to use that kind of language when there are children present, Sí?" Spain said lightly.

"Hmph." Romano folded his arms over his chest, pouting.

"You have a choice of Africa or Australia." Norway said calmly.

"Qué bueno! Romano and I will take Africa." Spain decided, smiling.

"Africa? Are you stupid or something?!" Romano complained, "We're European, Spain!"

"Sí, but someone has to take it. Besides, mi tomate, look how close to Africa we are on the map! It will be no trouble at all, you will see!" Spain said brightly.

Romano groaned, "Spain, you're an idiot."

"… And then we have Mr. Hong Kong and Sealand." Liechtenstein continued.

"What?! Sealand's not old enough to be globe-trotting in a sleigh!" Britain objected.

Sealand stuck his tongue out at the English nation "I am too old enough. Besides, I want to visit cousin Australia!" he piped up.

"You do not have to worry, Britain. I will take good care of Sealand." Hong Kong said calmly.

"Yes, well, as long as you keep a good eye on him… I suppose it will be alright." Britain relented.

Liechtenstein blinked, "We have two more pairs, but there is only one sled left."

"Just keep reading." Norway encouraged.

She nodded, "Alright Mr. Norway, the next pair listed is you and Mr. Denmark..."

"Where will you guys go? It looks like everywhere is covered." Iceland frowned.

"You're wrong, Icy!" Denmark grinned obnoxiously, "Isn't it obvious, Norway and I are going to deliver presents to Antarctica."

"The Dane hit the nail on the head." Norway replied calmly.

"Antarctica is so large; we'll probably be out all night." Denmark continued.

The room grew silent, mostly because the others were keenly aware of the incredibly small population of Antarctica. While most continents were home to millions, Antarctica's population remained under five thousand. In fact, if it weren't for the extremely cold temperatures, it would be the easiest route of all.

"What? Did I say something offensive?" Denmark asked questioningly.

"…Anyway, the last group is big brother and I." Liechtenstein said, "We didn't know where to put you, Iceland." She said apologetically, looking to the other country.

"It is just as well." Norway said calmly. "You three will stay here and help Sweden take care of Finland. He's obviously going to be broken up over this, so he'll need the support of his friends."

"I don't see why I have to stay here while stupid Mr. Denmark is going out." Iceland grumbled silently.

"Aw, this will be fun, Iceland!" Liechtenstein smiled "We'll get to work together to make Mr. Finland better."

The young Nordic's cheeks colored at her words.

Norway took note of this and smirked, "Not to mention, I'm counting on you to keep everyone here on track. You think you can handle it, little brother?"

Cheeks coloring further, Iceland nodded, "I'll make sure we get things done… You just worry about keeping that Dane under control."

"That may prove a task in itself." Norway admitted, "_Though I'm glad he won't be staying here. Finland would never get better with Denmark getting in everyone's way._" He thought to himself.

"Before everyone leaves, I'd like to give a quick reminder." Britain announced, "Don't forget that the spell will only last 12 hours. While that seems to be plenty of time, you really don't have time to waste. Finish your routes and return here."

"Britain's right. If you happen to still be in the sky when the spell wears off… well let's just hope you're the one in the original sleigh." Norway said.

With that in mind, the teams split off in separate directions, some wishing to split up even further.

The mission had begun; seven sleighs, seven teams of reindeer, and seven routes to be fulfilled. With every child's hopes and dreams pinned on this one night, the responsibility was immense. One could only hope that these seven teams could pull through.

**And so ends Chapter 3. I hope you, dear readers, are enjoying this so far. I'm sorry if the quality has slumped. This is the first time I've tried to give a fanfic of mine an absolute deadline. As a result, I find myself rushing just a tad. Nonetheless, I will try to make things as coherent as possible. Granted, I could make the deadline open ended to allow myself more time, but then it would lose the magic that is a Christmas Fic. So naturally, I plan to stay on target. On a side note, you may have noticed China and Hong Kong in particular speak with occasionally broken grammar; this is my attempt at displaying their accents. While I don't go all out with accents for the sake of legibility, I try to keep each character's 'voice' an accurate representation of who they are. I only hope I'm doing a good job. *laugh* Reviews make me happy, and I'll see you in chapter 4! =)**


	4. An Englishman's Scolding

Britain glanced at France doubtfully. Not that he entirely _minded_ working alongside his older brother, but the idea of being trapped in a tiny sleigh with him for an indefinite amount of hours wasn't necessarily something he looked forward to.

"Alright, listen, Frog." The English nation said, "I don't mind us working together, but I'll be driving the sleigh."

"Oui, that is fine with me, Mon Ami." The Frenchman nodded.

"Good, well, get in then." The British nation prompted as he climbed onto the bench-style seat.

When they were both seated, Britain jostled the reigns gently. Understanding the gesture, the reindeer took to the skies and a silence fell upon the two men for some time.

"On Hon Hon! I wonder if there are any sexy women on this route!" France chuckled hopefully, breaking the silence.

"Bloody pervert!" Britain scolded as he gripped the reigns, "We don't have time for that, we have a job to do, lest you forget!"

"Relax, Mon Ami!" France smirked "There is no reason I cannot deliver presents and see beautiful women at the same time, no?"

"No." Britain said flatly, "We'll never keep on schedule if I have to pry you away from every breathing female we come across."

The Frenchman looked stricken, "You insult me, Mon Ami! I do not throw my affections onto just any woman!" he cried.

"No, just the ones with large breasts." The Englishman huffed, "I can't believe I got stuck with you."

"Would you have preferred Russia, perhaps?" France asked mockingly.

There was a moment of silence before the younger nation turned to the Frenchman, "You know, on second thought… this isn't so bad."

France chuckled in amusement.

With a tug of the reigns, Britain stopped the sleigh atop the nearest roof, "Alright then, how shall we go about this?"

"Traditionally, I think you go down the chimney, Mon Cher." France said.

"Don't you mean _we_?" Britain corrected.

"Non! How can you expect moi to dive into such a small, filthy place?!" France cried.

"Bloody hell! Stop whining or you'll wake the whole house!" Britain snapped, "I'll take care of this house, but you are going to help on the next house, are we clear?"

"But-" France closed his mouth as Britain fixed him with a death glare.

"Are we clear?" the bushy browed man asked again. He left no room for argument in his tone.

"…Oui." The Frenchman said with a nod.

"Good." Britain smirked, "See you in a few minutes then, old chap."

And with that the British nation grabbed the sack of toys and began clambering down the chimney. He faintly wondered what would happen with homes that lacked this feature, but decided they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. After all, this night was perhaps the most magical of the year. He was sure anything was possible, even if he wasn't sure just how.

**I decided that in order to make things flow better, each little group will get their own mini chapter about their ventures. The advantage of this is that it allows these things to transpire at the same time. Additionally, it avoids a single chapter being too monstrously long. I won't really call this chapter 4 in its entirety. Ideally it is Chapter 4: Part 1. So sit back, and relax as you read just what the other nations are doing.** ** Reviews rock, as do my readers!**


	5. America's Ignorance

Canada had thought this would be a good experience to hang out with his brother. After all, it being just the two of them would surely make it harder for America to ignore him. He'd thought perhaps they'd even have fun as they delivered gifts together. Now, however, the Canadian was starting to have second thoughts.

America laughed cheerfully as he snapped the reigns repeatedly, "This Santa Claus business sure is a blast, yo!" he said brightly as the sleigh sped through the sky.

"G-glad you're enjoying yourself, America, but can you please slow down?" Canada asked weakly, face going pale as a sheet.

"Ha! No way, Canadia! We have a lot of little kids depending on us and after all, I'm the hero!" he snapped the reigns again for emphasis.

Canada let out a cry of distress as they sped up even more, "M-my name's Canada! And you're going way too fast!" he managed to call over the rushing winds. He clung to his seat desperately, praying he wouldn't be thrown from the vehicle.

Simultaneously, the team of reindeer screeched to a stop on the roof of a New York apartment building, sending both of the sleigh's occupants lurching forward.

"Ooooh Maple… I think I'm going to be sick." Canada murmured shakily, leaning out the side of the sleigh.

"No way, dude! Did you catch what Finland has?" America asked cluelessly.

With a deep sigh, Canada turned to his brother, "…Never mind, America. Do you want to deliver the presents, or should I?"

"Dude, of course I'll be Santa!" America said, slinging the sack over his shoulder. He glanced around the snow-covered roof, blinking his blue eyes, "Hey, wait a minute! There's no chimney! How lame!"

Canada sighed "Remember what Britain said: 'Those burlap sacks are magical, and they aren't the only thing…'"

Before Canada could finish his sentence, he heard a loud crack and blanched. His eyes darted around the roof, but found no sign of the American. _Oh no._ Why did he have such a bad feeling about this?

"Psst! Hey, Canada, down here!" the American's voice beckoned him from somewhere below.

Canada followed the sound to the roof's edge and peered over the side. He gasped in horror "America! What are you doing?"

The self proclaimed hero, whom was holding a detached doorknob in one hand, shrugged "I figured since there was no chimney we could go in the front door! Pretty smart, huh?"

"No, not pretty smart! There's something called breaking and entering, maybe you've heard of it? It's against the law!" Canada panicked.

"Chillax, dude; 'Santa' busts into homes every year and he never gets arrested." America argued.

"He also doesn't tear off doorknobs." The Canadian replied lamely.

"Well then if you're so smart, Canadia, then what do I do?" America demanded.

Before the sensible country could remind him that his name was 'Canada,' and not 'Canadia', lights flicked on within the apartment.

"Alright, who's out there at this hour?!" a voice from inside called.

"_What do I do?_" America mouthed.

"Leave the presents that belong here on the ground… then let's get out of here!" Canada whispered.

With a quick nod, the American tossed a pile of presents onto the doorstep and hurried back up to the rooftop.

As the two nations got into the sleigh, America snapped the reigns, "Yah! Let's move it Bambi!"

One of the lead reindeer glanced at him in faint annoyance, but nonetheless the team took to the skies once more.

"Phew! That was a close one." America sighed.

"Could you do me a favor, America?" Canada asked weakly.

"Yeah, sure dude! You name it!" the American said brightly.

"Listen to what I have to say next time… please." The Canadian begged.

**And so ends America's and Canada's little excerpt. I really am having far too much fun with this. No, really, it should be illegal. As you can plainly see, things are taking a turn for the lighthearted as this fic continues… told you the sick fic aspect wasn't all there was. =P Chapter 4: Part 2 done, more parts to come! Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Russia's Dilemma

Most times, Russia was eerily calm. However, tonight was not among those times. He'd kept silent when it had been decided he and Belarus would team up. After all, he'd need a very good reason to refuse his sister. What's more, even if he'd gotten up the nerve to put his foot down, he was sure that Belarus would have killed him on the spot. A shiver ran down his spine as he absentmindedly clutched at his scarf. What had he been thinking answering the Nordics' call for help in the first place? _He_ certainly didn't care about spreading joy to children.

"_I guess I was hopeful to get one of Finland's ports, da?_" he thought to himself. The Russian sighed, he wasn't sure this venture would be worth the potential reward.

A pair of slender arms snaked their way around one of his larger ones.

"Big Brother," Belarus cooed, "Isn't this nice? We get to spend all night alone together on a tiny sleigh."

She smiled creepily as she dragged him off toward 'their' sleigh.

Russia shuddered, and took hold of the reigns as he sat. Perhaps if he focused on driving the sleigh, this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.

"Big Brother." Belarus began again as they lifted into the sky, "Why don't you let me have the reigns…big brother."

Russia shuddered, as beautiful as his younger sister was; she was completely and utterly insane. Her sentence may have sounded like a suggestion, but he knew better than to ignore her- it was, in fact, a demand. Fidgeting, he passed the reigns to her slowly.

"Hey Belarus," he began sheepishly, "Why don't we just go home. These Christmas traditions are meaningless, da?"

The Belarusian looked thoughtful a moment and grinned eerily, "Of course I'll come home with you, brother Russia! I thought you would never be asking!" she laughed gleefully as she snapped the reigns.

"Nyet!" Russia panicked "B-Belarus; that is not what I was saying!"

"Oh?" Once more she offered up an eerie smile, "Then what _were_ you saying, big brother?"

"What I meant was we should join the others at Finland's home when this is over. There are small children, weak and defenseless- like baby yak- that we need to deliver presents to, da?" Russia said as smoothly as he could manage.

To be frank, he didn't care about a single one of those children. However, playing Santa sure sounded good when compared with the idea of having Belarus over… no doubt trying to once more arrange a marriage between them. He watched her expression hopefully. Though he didn't pray, he thought just this once he might thank God if indeed he managed to dodge this bullet.

"Alright, I will play this silly game with you, big brother." Belarus's smile twisted sickeningly, "But in exchange… you'll owe me."

The Russian gulped. If there was a God, surely he hated him.

**Personally, I'm a Christian. However, I just don't see Russia's character as the church going type… ever. Alright, well, maybe in an alternate universe. Anyway, here's Chapter 4: Part 3. I've discovered it's fun to write Psycho! Belarus and Scaredy! Russia… perhaps they will be the center of a fic in the future? No, probably not. I'm not terribly good at writing for the two of them… as you've just witnessed. *laugh* Reviews make me happy~**


	7. As Seen on Anime

China had been absolutely delighted to be paired up with Japan. He absolutely loved collaborating with his younger brother. As soon as the nations began splitting ways, the Chinese man happily grabbed Japan by the arm, "Come with me Japan, we will deliver gifts to all of Asia!"

"Hai. Though I will drive if you do not mind." Japan said with a nod.

"That is fine with me… You've become so grown up, little brother." China said as he took a seat.

"Err… yes." Japan said, "_That and you are a bad driver. I do not think my stomach could handle you behind the reigns._" He thought.

The Japanese country spent a moment assessing the sleigh before taking a seat beside China. "Alright, here goes nothing then." He jostled the reigns gently, giving the reindeer just enough initiative to take off.

China stretched his arms and proceeded to fold them behind his head as he grinned, "This make me so happy, Japan. My kid brother and I… saving Christmas! What a lovely story this will make."

"I have not been a child for centuries." Japan reminded the Chinese man, "_And we are not the only ones doing this, you know._"

Undeterred, China continued to make light conversation as the sleigh flew.

Japan guided the sleigh to a halt atop an apartment building in Hikarigaoka.

China glanced around, caramel-colored eyes widening, "Hey, Japan… didn't you use this place in one of your animes?"

"Hai. It was the battleground for a large orange dinosaur and a big green parrot." Japan said calmly.

"Ah, that's right!" China agreed, "You make such lovely shows, I am so proud of you."

Without another word, Japan began lifting the present-filled sack from the back of the sleigh. He grimaced slightly, "I am getting too old for this."

"Aiya! Do not talk like that!" China complained, "That makes me even older!"

Japan nodded, "Alright, I will refrain. Though I could use your help."

China looked almost as if he could melt from happiness. "_My little brother wants my help? That is so sweet!_"

"…China." Japan said calmly.

The Chinese man snapped out of his thought process and hefted the burlap bag over his shoulder easily. "Alright, now how do we get inside?"

"Britain seemed to imply we could get inside 'magically,' but I prefer using technology." Japan replied.

"What are you going to do?" China asked, curiously.

"I will make a way, but you have to close your eyes… can you do that?" Japan asked.

"Why is that?" China inquired, blinking.

"It is a top secret technique; it could cause world panic if revealed." Japan said; tone serious.

"A-Alright." China said with a nod and closed his eyes.

Moments later, the Chinese man stood in awe. Japan had definitely gotten them inside. How he'd managed that, on the other hand, was a complete mystery.

**And Chapter 4: Part 4 down! Major points to anyone who got the Hikarigaoka reference right away. For those of you who don't know, Hikarigaoka, also known as Highton View Terrace in the DUB, is a pivotal setting in Digimon: Digital Monsters. It is the place where the Greymon VS Parrotmon fight transpires. As a Digimon fan, I couldn't resist slipping in that little easter egg. =) I know, I'm not very good at portraying everyone's favorite Asian countries. I tried changing l's to r's for Japan's accent, but it just didn't work out too well as I was typing. So for maximum enjoyment, pronounce all his l's as r's when you read this! *laughs* Reviews make me happy!**


	8. Those Less Fortunate

Romano had pitched quite a fit about this from the beginning. He'd objected to being paired with Spain. More so than that, however, he'd objected to the idea of delivering gifts to _Africa_. He was Italian, for crying out loud! Why should he have to participate in delivering gifts to anywhere outside of Europe? It was ridiculous! "_They probably didn't even celebrate Christmas_." He'd thought. What's more, all Romano could envision was the sleigh being chased by lions, hyenas, and elephants. He was certain that by the end of this he'd need at least a few bandages.

So when Spain set the sleigh down on the outskirts of a small village, of course Romano had been on edge.

He'd followed Spain's lead as he approached several houses in the distance. As they drew near, Romano had discovered 'house' was a very generous term for these structures, they were more like _hovels_. He'd felt his heart clench in his chest with perhaps a bit of pity.

However, this was nothing compared to what he witnessed as they entered the buildings. There were children, fast asleep, lying on a dirt floor. Their skin clung tightly to their bones in a way that very clearly revealed their ribs. They looked so very fragile. A mother had fallen asleep sitting up, clutching an infant to her chest. Romano had felt a lump slowly forming in his throat until the very end, when he and Spain once more sat down in the sleigh.

He was consumed by silence as the reindeer took off and resumed their flight. He stared pensively at the flakes of snow drifting by them.

"Is something wrong, Romano?" Spain asked gently as he guided the sleigh through the darkened skies.

The Italian flinched, "W-Why would you ask that?"

Spain chuckled softly, "Well for one thing, you've stopped complaining about how _stupid_ this all is."

Romano bit his lip, "I don't know, I guess it never really occurred to me… how sad circumstances really are in some third world countries… Those children were so thin… their ribs were showing."

"It is sad, but true, mi tomate. There are people in this world that have nothing. There is no way for us to know just how many are suffering." Spain said.

Romano grunted in response.

"That's why our job tonight is so very important, Romano!" Spain said brightly, green eyes glimmering.

The Italian glanced to the Spaniard curiously.

"Tonight we will give to many of which have little, spreading Christmas cheer and hope to those who need it the most." Spain said, snapping the reigns gently.

"You're so stupid, Spain!" Romano snapped, but couldn't help but smile. Spain was right, tonight's mission was important, and Romano found himself hoping that every child facing unfortunate circumstances would have a very merry Christmas.

**Cue end of Chapter 4: Part 5. This mini chapter is a reminder of those who have so much less than we do. Let's all pray and hope that those who have long suffered in poverty will find new hope and joy this holiday season. My only regret with this chapter is I could have possibly panned it out longer. However, keeping with the mini chapter length, I elected to keep it as the version you see before you. Reviews make me happy, and I'll see you next part!**


	9. Presenting the Country: Sealand!

Hong Kong hadn't minded being paired with Sealand originally. He'd once been a British colony himself. Sealand being a former British naval fort, Hong Kong had thought perhaps they'd have had something to talk about. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed that there could be _too much_ to talk about. At least, Sealand had a lot to say at any rate. It had been over an hour since they'd first climbed into the sleigh, and Hong Kong was fairly certain that Sealand hadn't once paused in yammering for so much as a breath.

After the first thirty minutes, Hong Kong had, for the most part, tuned him out. He smiled and nodded politely, as if to give the impression he really was listening.

Though Sealand's constant chatter was beginning to wear on the older nation until finally, he had to say something, "Sealand. May I ask why you are so excited?"

"I_ told_ you already!" the micro-nation complained before cracking a smile, "The reason I am so excited is because we get to see my cousin, Australia!"

"You know, he was once British colony." Hong Kong said, steering the sleigh.

"So what's your point?" the boy asked, blinking his blue eyes.

"I was once British colony too. I guess that makes him my cousin as well." Hong Kong added thoughtfully.

"No way! Does that mean you're my cousin too?!" Sealand asked excitedly.

"It would seem that way." Hong Kong replied calmly.

Sealand kicked his feet back and forth excitedly, "I have such a large family! I'd say only a _country_ could have such a large family as mine!"

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Sealand that they _weren't_ related by blood, that his family wasn't all that large- But he let it slide. It was Christmas Eve, after all. He saw no reason to crush the poor boy's fantasy. Instead, he smiled at the micro-nation.

"Would the _country_ of Sealand like to learn how to drive sleigh?"

Sealand's blue eyes sparkled, "Really?"

Hong Kong nodded, "It is easy, reindeer gentle. You can do it." He passed the reigns to the boy.

With both nervousness and anticipation, Sealand grasped the reigns between his fingers. He glanced at the older nation for guidance.

"Now hold them up and snap them, like this." Hong Kong motioned his hands in the air.

Sealand jostled the reigns and the team of reindeer picked up speed.

He giggled delightedly as he began to get the hang of it.

Sealand had never really gotten a chance to hang out with Hong Kong before, but now he found himself hoping that maybe he could see him again. After all, he was one cool older cousin in his book.

**And here lies the end of Chapter 4: Part 6. Writing for Hong Kong was a challenge due to his exceedingly limited appearances. However, after reading his bio, I felt it would be nice to show him being a good older cousin/ brother figure to Sealand. I don't imagine Iggy will be terribly pleased with Sealand's new idol, but that's his problem. Better show your little brother you care, Iggy, or he'll find someone else to look up to. =P Anyway, reviews make me happy and I'll see you next part.**


	10. Antarctic Anxieties

Denmark had been incredibly enthusiastic about this route to begin with. After all, if he and Norway delivered gifts to the largest continent, that made them the biggest heroes in his mind. He had been incredibly disappointed when reality set in. Things weren't nearly as lively as he'd hoped.

"We've been on this route for an hour now, and we've seen more penguins than people!" Denmark complained.

"What'd you expect, Dane?" Norway asked as he gripped the reigns, "There aren't any natives here; the only people living here are scientists, explorers, and maybe a few of their families."

"But that doesn't make sense! It is such a large continent!" Denmark argued.

"Have you noticed the temperature? It'd be unbearably cold for anyone to live here. The elements would be too much for the average man or woman to withstand." Norway said calmly.

"I don't know, I think I could live here." Denmark said thoughtfully.

"I don't think your citizens would agree. Our countries may be cold, but nowhere near as harsh as life would be here." Norway replied.

"How cold is that?" Denmark challenged.

Norway smirked, "You really ought to brush up on the facts before starting an argument. The coldest temperature in world history ever recorded from the ground was in Antarctica, at Vostok Station… It was −89.2 ° Celsius."

Denmark's eyes widened, "Th-That cold?"

Norway nodded, "Yes. That cold. Not to mention this place gets next to no precipitation… it is effectively a frozen desert."

"Wait…then why are we on this route?" Denmark asked.

"There are still people, however few there are, that deserve Christmas cheer." Norway said calmly, "_That and you're a sick person's worst nightmare._"

"Well, I guess you're right. Everyone deserves a little excitement this time of year… no matter how insignificant they may seem." Denmark said.

"Just a minute now." Norway chuckled, "I never said the scientists living here were insignificant. Their research is actually quite important."

"Then what are you saying?" Denmark crossed his arms over his chest.

"You need to start thinking about the big picture, Dane." Norway replied.

"What?"

"The fact of the matter is, alone we aren't the heroes tonight. However, every little bit helps. We may be playing a small part ourselves, but as a group all of us are accomplishing a mission. A mission to bring good tidings and joy to everyone." Norway said.

Denmark sat in silence a moment, "Wow… I never realized you were so philosophical."

Norway shook his head in mild amusement and sighed," As usual, Dane. I think you've completely missed the point."

**Cue end of Chapter 4: part 7, I believe. For those of you whom have grown up using Fahrenheit to measure temperature, like myself, Antarctica's coldest temperature translates to ****−128.6 °F… scary cold, right? There are a lot of sources that list Antarctica as uninhabited while others further explain there are some people living there… they just aren't native. I'm no expert, obviously, so I chose the latter option. Reviews rock and I'll see you next part!**


	11. Meanwhile, Back at Finland's

As the others delivered gifts all over the world, the group at Finland's home didn't have all that much to do. Sure, when Finland had woken up Sweden had been sure to provide him with cold medicine. However, the moment he'd taken it, Finland went back to sleep. This occurred more than once, and it began to get worrisome. Finland's dazed caramel eyes would bat open, he'd seemingly listen to what he was told, and then wordlessly return to slumber.

So when Switzerland knocked at the door, it was a troubled gaze that met him on the other side.

"Err… Is everything alright?" Switzerland asked, slightly unnerved by Sweden's awkward stare.

"He k'ps wak'n up in a d'ze. He w'n't t'lk, j'st goes b'ck t' sl'p." Sweden said quietly.

"Do you think he's getting serious enough to need a doctor?" Switzerland asked with mild alarm.

"No… I th'nk he is j'st d'pr'ssed." Sweden replied.

"Have you tried telling him everything is under control?" Switzerland asked.

"Mm. B't I d'n't th'nk he's r'lly l'st'nin'." Sweden said.

"Well, don't get discouraged, man. He'll come around once he snaps out of the shock." The Swiss man encouraged.

"Mm." Sweden paused, "So wh't're Icel'nd and L'cht'nst'n doin'?

"When I left them, they were trying to coax your dog out from under coffee table." Switzerland replied calmly.

"I see." Sweden replied.

"Is there something you need?" Switzerland asked.

"No… I w'll st'y h're in c'se F'nl'nd w'kes up."

"Alright then, suit yourself. We'll be in the living room if you need us." Switzerland said as he began to walk away. He heard the bedroom door close once more as he made his way back into the living room.

"Big brother." Liechtenstein grinned as the Swiss man walked into the room, "Look we got her to come out and play." She said as she patted the small white puppy on the head.

Hanatamago yipped excitedly.

In all the earlier commotion, she'd been temporarily forgotten and was grateful for the attention.

"She is so little and fluffy." Liechtenstein giggled as she stroked the soft puppy's fur.

Hanatamago rolled onto her back as she pleaded for a belly rub.

"She's cute alright. At least compared with Mr. Puffin." Iceland said calmly.

The bird glanced at his owner, as if deciding whether to be annoyed or relieved he wasn't 'cute'.

"Aw, Mr. Puffin is cute too." Liechtenstein said lightly as she rubbed Hanatamago's belly.

The dog's feet kicked happily in the air as she enjoyed her belly rub.

"If you two get hungry, let me know. I'll check with Sweden to see what is okay for us to have." Switzerland replied.

"Okay!" the two younger countries replied in unison.

"_What does he think we are? Children?_" Iceland thought coldly.

"If you get to have big brother's cooking, I'm sure you'll love it." Liechtenstein chirped brightly to the Nordic.

"Uh, yeah… I'm sure I will." Iceland murmured.

**And so ends Chapter 4: Part 8. And by extent, Chapter 4. Initially this mini chapter was going to be part of chapter 5. However, for smoother flow I decided on the format you've just witnessed. I'm really getting down to the wire here on time with only one week to spare. In an ironic twist of fate, I came down with a cold the very day I posted chapter 1 of this fic on ... I've heard of having a connection to the characters you write about, but this is ridiculous *laughs* Anyway, this fic is almost done! Reviews make me happy, and I'll see you in Chapter 5!**


	12. Merry Christmas!

Their journeys complete, the others began to return to Finland's and Sweden's place.

As Norway came into the living room, he noticed that Iceland and Liechtenstein seemed to have both fallen asleep sitting on the sofa. Hanatamago had made herself comfortable curling up in Liechtenstein's lap for a nap of her own.

"Were you busy here?" Norway asked Switzerland quietly, smirking faintly at the scene.

"Not as busy as you might think, Finland's been sleeping most of time… Sweden seems to think he's depressed." Switzerland replied.

"Not so surprising." Denmark said as he stepped into the room.

The others began to slowly trickle in.

Hong Kong entered the living room with a sleeping Sealand in his arms and promptly set him down in between Iceland and Liechtenstein. While the two younger nations didn't stir, the slight jostling caused Hanatamago to perk up.

"Hey cool! A white dog! Was it here earlier?" America said a bit loudly.

"America, tone it down, will you?" Britain hissed.

"That's Hanatamago, she's Finland's dog. Sweden helps take care of her." Norway said calmly.

"And she really seems to have warmed up to my little sister." Switzerland added.

"Hana- to- mango? What a weird name!" America blabbered.

"Not 'Hana-to-mango,' it's Hanatamago. Even I know that!" Denmark said proudly.

"Whatever dude, it sounds Japanese!" the American replied.

"Actually it is Japanese. Hana means 'flower' and Tamago means 'egg.'" Japan said.

Before the topic of her name could be discussed further, Hanatamago stood up, stretched, and hopped down from Liechtenstein's lap. She didn't _mind_ all these people, but she was growing worried for her master. She hadn't seen Finland since this morning.

Meanwhile, inside the confines of his room, Finland began to stir once more. This time, he licked at his lips and then spoke, "Mr. Sweden?" he asked, voice hoarse.

The Swede, whom had been silently reading a book in the corner of the room, hastened to his friend's bed side. "How y' f'lin' ?"

"I- I had a weird dream…where all the other countries were trying to take over our house… especially Mr. America." Finland said weakly.

Sweden snuffed in amusement, "R'lly?"

"Y-yeah… Crazy r-right-ahhhhh-choo!" Finland sneezed, shooting up in bed.

"L'st'n F'nl'nd, about t'n'ght…" Sweden began, instantly Finland's gaze dropped.

"Th-those poor kids..." Finland sniffled.

"No! Actu'lly…" Sweden began, but he was interrupted once more.

This time, the sound of pawing at the door and pleading whines were the source.

"It's Hanatamago." Finland realized.

"W'nt me t' l't her in?" Sweden asked.

The Finnish nation offered a short nod and a cough in reply.

The Swede in turn walked over and gently turned the doorknob, letting the fleecy white puppy inside.

Hanatamago bolted over to the side of the bed and began pawing at the covers "Ruff! Ruff!" she barked for good measure.

Sweden smirked slightly as he walked over, scooped her up, and plopped her in Finland's lap.

Finland started stroking her head gently, "Hey there, girl." He murmured.

"Ruff!" she replied happily, tail wagging back and forth.

"I'm not feeling v-very well." He coughed into the crook of his arm, before continuing to pet her.

He didn't have to tell her, she could sense it. Hanatamago stood on her hind legs and began planting warm, wet kisses on his chin.

Finland smirked and patted her head "H-hey that tickles, Hana."

Hanatamago continued to display her affection for her master; she wanted so much for him to feel better.

"C-cut it out-AHHHHH-AHHHhhhh-CHOOOOooo!" Finland sneezed loudly, startling the small dog back down into his lap.

"S-sorry girl." Finland said weakly, stroking the pure white fluff.

"Ruff!" she replied brightly, as if to say all was forgiven. She licked at his fingers gently.

Noticing the door was ajar, Denmark stuck his head inside, "So is Finland doing better in h-gak!" he made a choking noise as Norway pulled him away from the door.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter a bedroom without knocking?" Norway said coolly.

"B-but the door was open!" Denmark complained.

"It's common courtesy." Norway countered.

Puzzled, Finland glanced to Sweden, "W-what are they doing here?" he croaked.

"M'ght as w'll c'me in ev'ryone!" Sweden called calmly.

There was a brief pause followed by soft mutters as the other nations began to shuffle into the bedroom, crowding around Finland's bed.

Finland's amber eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Surprise, Finland! We saved Christmas!" Denmark said brightly.

Norway placed a hand on the Dane's shoulder as a reminder to remain calm, "We split up your route and delivered all the gifts." He explained to Finland calmly.

"H-How? W-When?" Finland wasn't sure what to ask first.

"Señor Norway brought us all together under his plan." Spain said lightly.

"Yeah and Britain and Norway totally used some freaking amazing magic to split your sleigh and reindeer into 7 sets!" America burst out.

"Not to worry though, the spell should wear off within a few hours." Britain was quick to add.

"This was a very unique experience and I am grateful for the opportunity to have participated, Finland-san." Japan said with a bow.

"Oui! This has been so much fun, flying around the world with such flair!" France exclaimed.

"Everyone should quiet down. The kids are still sleeping in the other room." Switzerland said.

"Y-you all did this f-for me?" Finland asked shakily, eyes filling with tears of joy.

"You have to remember, Christmas is not just Finnish holiday, it is worldwide." China said brightly.

"Though we might not all celebrate it the same." Hong Kong added thoughtfully.

"There are those less fortunate than us. We couldn't turn our backs on them like a bunch of jerks." Romano said; arms crossed.

"And it makes us all pleasure-smile to know we helped a friend in need, da?" Russia said, smiling eerily. Perhaps there was a dual meaning to his words. He probably wanted a bit of his land or some other reward, but for the moment, Finland didn't notice.

"G-gee guys, I don't know w-what t-to s-s-say- AHHHH-chooo!" Finland sneezed loudly.

"Just say thank you, obviously." Denmark said with a smirk.

"You owe your thanks to Norway in particular, for his wonderful plan that made this all possible." Britain said.

Finland nodded slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Alright then… Thank you Mr. Norway." He said, voice nasally, but appreciative.

"You don't need to be thanking me. I didn't do anything all that important." Norway said coolly.

"Are you crazy? Wasn't it your plan to split up the sleighs and routes?" Denmark asked.

"Sure, that was my plan. However, there's someone Finland is more indebted to than me." Norway said.

"Who?" Denmark asked.

All eyes were on the Norwegian, waiting for his answer.

Norway smirked slightly and shook his head, "Isn't it obvious? It's Sweden. He was the one who decided Finland was too sick to go out. And it was he who contacted Denmark, Iceland, and I at the first sign of trouble. And it is Sweden that, these past few hours, has faithfully remained at his best friend's bed side."

Finland turned to face his best friend, "I- I was really sad when you didn't let me do my duties as 'Santa.' I-I was worried th-that all those good little children would end up f-forgotten. I should h-h-have known better… Th-thank y-y-y-you-ahhhh-choo!"

"Yah… It w's n'thin'… I t'ld ya I'd th'nk 'f s'meth'n." Sweden said, cheeks turning faintly pink in embarrassment.

"I hate to ruin the mood… since everyone is sharing their feelings… but do you have any use for an extra door knob or two? I kind of busted down a few doors on mine and Canada's route…" America said sheepishly.

Canada slapped a hand to his forehead, "_America, we weren't going to tell anyone about that, don't you remember?_" he thought to himself.

"Bloody hell! What on earth is the matter with you, America? Don't you have any sense of decency?!" Britain scolded.

"Aw, lighten up, Britain! It's almost Christmas!" America protested.

The Englishman glanced at his wristwatch, "Well, technically it is Christmas." He sighed, "Alright then, I suppose I can let you off the hook just this once."

"You are much more likeable when you are not yelling like some bitter old hag!" France said brightly.

"Tread lightly, Frog." Britain warned.

"Alright everyone, let's get out of here. Finland still has a bad cold to get over." Norway said, clearly loud enough to get everyone attention.

As the group of countries began to file out, Finland turned to Norway and mouthed the words 'Thanks again.'

Norway smirked, "We're Nordics, which means we're family. So why wouldn't I help a brother in need?" With that, he disappeared out the door with the other countries.

Finland coughed harshly into the crook of his arm, and then turned back to Sweden, "I- I think my fever's down."

"Mm." Sweden replied, "W'll I d'd g've y' s'me m'dic'ne f'r it."

"I kn-know you've already done so much for me, but can I ask one more thing?" Finland inquired as he absently stroked Hanatamago's head.

"Wh't is it?" Sweden asked.

"If I'm feeling better by tomorrow night d-do y-you th-th-think- ahhhh-chooo!" Finland sneezed, "-We could go to the World Christmas party?"

"We w'll see. Y' h've t' g't s'me g'd r'st f'rst." Sweden said calmly.

"That sounds fair to me." Finland murmured, lying back down, "Kiitos, että paras ystävä kukaan voisi koskaan kysy." He murmured as he closed his eyes.

Sweden felt his cheeks grow hot once more, "Ingen orsak."

**Epilogue:**

By Christmas evening, Finland's fever was all but gone. His nose was still stuffed, his throat still sore, but the Finn couldn't have been happier. As per agreement, he and Sweden were attending the World Christmas party.

Italy and the others had really done a great job decorating. Though there was something that felt out of place.

"Ah, Finland, glad you could make it!" Denmark said brightly, patting his fellow Nordic on the back as he walked by.

"Just don't wear yourself out, hm?" Norway added calmly as he too walked by on his way to the buffet table.

Japan was snapping photographs of America's Christmas cake whilst wearing a horrified expression.

"_Hmm. That happens every year… I wonder what's off…_" Finland thought to himself.

Sweden glanced at his best friend, but said nothing.

Spain had asked Belgium for a dance, but Romano had promptly cut in.

_No. That happened every year as well…_

Finally, a gathering around the far wall got Finland's attention, and he decided to go over and see what the matter was.

"Hey, everyone, aren't we supposed to be celebrating?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, well, apparently someone thinks we should be celebrating a long bath." Britain said lightly.

"Ve~ I think Germany put up the garland!" Italy said brightly.

"Nein! I would never put up something as ridiculous as that!" Germany objected.

"On Hon Hon! Looks like Italy's cuteness has finally rubbed off on Germany!" France chortled.

"Nein!" Germany growled.

"Hey! Who is picking on my awesome brother who is almost as awesome as I am?!" a voice cut through the crowd.

The cluttered group divided, revealing bright yellow rubber ducks strung up as garland on the wall.

Prussia stomped over, "Don't tell me you are making fun of my decorating! I am the awesome Prussia!" The albino declared.

"Yes, well, then how do you explain the rubber ducks strung up all over this wall?" Britain inquired.

"Those are not rubber ducks, you fool! It is obviously a Gilbird garland, made by the awesome me for your silly holiday celebration!" Prussia said haughtily.

"Ve~ So does Gilbird like bath time too?" Italy asked.

Prussia looked rather annoyed as the others burst into laughter.

Finland himself couldn't stop a chuckle or two.

World Christmas parties were always crazy, but perhaps that's what made them so enjoyable. There were so many personalities that made for so many memories. As Finland watched the others argue and laugh, he couldn't help but think about the citizens in each of their countries. Just like them, fighting, laughing, forming memories. Christmas memories. Just like each snowflake in a winter storm, each memory was unique and special. They pave the connections between hearts. And for one holiday to bring all those heart together, that in itself was magical. Christmas wasn't just about the giving and receiving of gifts… but the giving and receiving of love. A love so strong that it could put a raging battlefield at peace, if even for one day. That, Finland was sure, was perhaps the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

**And so ends my Hetalia Christmas Fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is my Christmas present to all my lovely readers and reviewers. You guys really make my day. And just to cover copyrights: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Digimon to Toei. On a final note, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and a very merry Christmas. May God bless.**

_**Translations:**_

**Kiitos, että paras ystävä kukaan voisi koskaan kysy (Finnish) -** Thank you, for being the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

**Ingen orsak (Swedish) -** No problem/ It's my pleasure/ don't mention it.


End file.
